DeckDeFantasy
DeckDeFantasy (デッキでファンタジー Dekki de fantajī) is a deck construction type RPG created by ohNussy and a sequel to the game DeckDeDungeon . An online version was available on May 18, 2015 (requires Unity Web Player Plugin), and was available on Android and iOS devices on June 5 and June 30 respectively. As of July 2015, it has 5,000 - 10,000 installs on the Google Play Store. Gameplay Players form a party with a maximum of 6 characters whereby each character has their own set of cards representing their behavior, thus building a deck. They can choose to go on an adventure, challenging various dungeons along the way with their deck. The adventure ends when the player has surpassed 50 levels (50層), or has run out of Health Points (HP) or Card Points (CP), after which they may go on another adventure. CP acts as stamina and 1 CP is consumed for every card played, but CP will be recovered when playing cards on the Adventure Highroad. Every challenge to adventure resets the players card deck and parties to their initial state. The only items carried over after the adventure ends are Gold coins (金貨) and Silver coins (銀貨), as well as experience points (経験値). The players earns two times of these rewards if they manage surpass 50 battles. A score is also earned at the end of each adventure, and is recorded on the leaderboards on Google Play Game Services for Android and Game Center for iOS. Battle The games uses a turn-based battle system. The player draws cards from the deck and plays cards alternately from the hand. The battle ends when either the player or opponent has 0 HP, or when the player has 0 CP. If they player manages to reduce the opponents HP to 0, the player earns rewards as well as a reward card which he can choose from 6 reward cards. Gold and Silver coins and experience points are only obtained when the player returns to town. The Player is free to play any number of cards, with a maximum of 7 cards per turn. When the deck has zero cards left, the discard pile is shuffled to mix in the deck, forming a new deck. Cards played add actions and determines the behavior of he turn depending on the card played. There are five actions: Attack (アタック), Magic (マジック), Heal (ヒール), Guard (ガード), and Technique (テクニック). The effective amount of attack, defense and recovery is determined by the total combined parameter, consisting of strength, intellect, piety, and vitality. STR (筋力) x Attack = Physical Damage INT (魔力) × Magic = Magic Damage PIE (信仰) × Heal = HP recovery amount VIT (忍耐) × Guard = Physical Defense amount Technique itself has no effect, but it can trigger the condition for skills and passive effects which requires a certain amount of technique or more. In the battle screen, the monster's name is displayed on the top left along with its details such as weakness. To the right shows its health, level, and map name. Selecting the monsters deck will show the cards that the monster has. The player can also pause the screen to view the log, help, change settings or leave the adventure. On the left side of the screen shows the details of the player and the number of cards in the deck and discard pile are displayed on the right. The lower part of the screen shows the players HP in green and CP in yellow. The players hand is shown and all the cards can be selected by selecting "Select All" and cards are played by selecting "Play Card". Players initially start of on the Adventure Highroad (冒険の街道) Cards can also be locked by selecting a card, holding it, and swiping it upwards. This is indicated by a blue highlight and the words In-lock (ロツク中) on the card. Locked cards are not cannot be selected, even by "Select All. To unlock it, simply repeat the motion. This can be useful for saving certain cards while quickly playing other cards from the hand. Cards There are several types of cards that build a deck. Blue skill cards can be used in combination with other cards to exhibit special effects or temporarily increase the parameters of actions. Gray equip cards increase the party's parameters when put in the deck. It has no effect when played itself from your hand. Yellow consumable cards are lost once you use them. Purple event cards are forcibly played from your hand and exhibit powerful effects. Green hand equipment cards exhibit their effects only when in your hand. Maps, indicated by a map portrait, allows the player to enter a dungeon after completing the current level. The map card does not have to be used in conjunction with the final blow, as previously done so in DeckDeDungeon, but instead bring the player to the dungeon stated after completing the current level. Characters The party is made up of six characters, where the parameters for each individual character add up to from the party parameter. In addition, each character possess a maximum of three passive skills. Passive skills are in effect without playing a card, but some require certain conditions to be triggered. Characters learn the deathblow at level 10, a special move which requires harsh conditions but have tremendous effects. Only one character can activate the deathblow per turn (first character takes precedence). It cannot be used continuously for two turns. Characters have an "accessory slot" to equip accessories that can be obtained after an adventure. They provide passive effects to the party. Each character initially has only one slot, and the number of slots expands by one for each time he or she is recruited with a maximum of five slots. Menu Quest (クエスト): View main quests and daily quests. Mail (メイル): View notifications regarding completed quests Picture Book (図鑑): View details of Cards, Monsters and Characters. Workshop (工房): Create Cards Shop (ショップ): Buy Cards or pay for Gold Coins Help (へルプ): Directs you to the Info Spreadsheet Setting (設定): Change BGM and SSE, toggle notifications, deathblow and attack animations, and change your name. Ranking (順位): Shows your ranking Achievements (実績): Show you achivements Recruitment (勧誘): Recruit Characters Party (パーティー): Set up your party Begin Adventure (冒険開始): Begin your adventure with your party.